BOY UNDER THE EVENING SUN
by 96Cheesecake
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan kita di bawah sinar matahari senja #eeaaa Baca aja saya masih newbie, butuh kritik dan saran. Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader


Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya pastinya :v

Saya cuma minjem charanya doang :v

Kuroko No Basuke ©TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

Genre: humor & romance maybe...?

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GARING, ROMANCE GAGAL, ALUR KECEPATAN

 **BOY UNDER THE EVENING SUN**

 **Reader POV**

Seperti biasa, aku pulang sekolah saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Menampakkan warna jingganya yang begitu indah.

Aku berjalan sambil membaca buku yang kubawa. Aku membaca sebuah light novel bergenre romance. Aku suka dengan genre romance. Cerita yang indah berakhir bahagia dan aku juga seperti ingin merasakannya. Sebahagia apa itu?

Dan banyak yang bilang: "Saat kau sedang jatuh cinta, semua akan terlihat lebih berwarna."

Apakah kami-sama akan mengabulkan permintaanku? Mencintai seseorang untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin terakhir kalinya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Pasti indah sekali.

Aku menutup mataku, menundukkan kepalaku. Yah semoga terkabulkan.

"AWAS!"

Aku menengok ke sumber suara, dan saat itu juga...

 ***BRAK!***

Sebuah bola basket mendarat di wajahku dan membuat aku jatuh. Lemparan bola tadi sangat keras hingga kacamataku pecah dan terjatuh ke lantai. Sakit sekali dan membuatku sedikit pusing.

"Ano... sumimasen... daijobu-"

"TIDAK! LIHAT APA YANG KAU PERBUAT!" aku langsung memotong perkataan laki laki itu. Dan wajahnya datar seperti tak berdosa yang memebuatku kesal.

"Sumimasen. Akan aku ganti." Begitu kata laki-laki bersurai biru dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Ya itu memang harus! Dan kepalaku sedikit pusing." Aku berusaha berdiri dan mengambil kacamataku di lantai.

"Perlu diantar pulang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Oh ya besok aku tunggu di sini. Aku akan membelikanmu kacamata baru. Di jam yang sama."

Selagi ia berkata begitu, aku tidak menoleh ke aranya sama sekali. Aku masih sibuk dengan kacamataku.

Dan saat aku menoleh...

 **DIA HILANG?!**

Dia itu hantu? Kemana dia? Ah, sudahlah besok akan aku tunggu saja. Tapi seharusnya aku tidak memercayai hantu kan?

Sampai di sekolah. Aku pergi duduk ke tempat dudukku, membaca light novel yang kubawa seperti biasa.

"[name]!" kudengar sahabatku memanggil namaku.

"Kelihatannya [name] bengong. Dari tadi baca di halaman itu. Ada apa?" tanya sahabatku, Akari.

"Etto... kemaren aku bertemu hantu."

"HANTU? CERITAKAN!" yah memang sahabatku ini terkadang bisa dibilang... err... kepo (?)

"Hantunya laki-laki, memakai jaket bertuliskan SEIRIN, berambut bola basket ke arahku... HEI! KALAU BEGITU BUKAN HANTU DONG!"

"Mungkin hantu zaman sekarang belajar bermain basket. Dan SEIRIN itu sekolah yang tidak jauh dari sini kan? Mungkin dia arwah penasaran yang dulunya pemain basket dan meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil sepulang sekolah saat pulang sekolah dan sebelum meninggal ia ingin melemparkan bola basket ke wajah orang?"

Aku sweatdrop lalu menghela napas. "Imajinasimu terlalu jauh."

Aku menepati janjiku. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu.

"Ano... sumimasen."

"GYA! TERNYATA KAMU MEMANG HANTU!" teriakku kaget karena dia muncul tiba tiba.

 **END**

Bercanda... nggak end beneran... lanjut!

"GYA! TERNYATA KAMU MEMANG HANTU!" teriakku kaget karena dia muncul tiba tiba. Dan wajah masih seperti kemarin. Datar sekali. Bukan maksudnya wajahnya rata. Maksudnya ekspresinya minim. Yah gitu, deh.

"Ayo pergi."

"Ah baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Aku mau yang ini." Kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah kacamata berwarna [favorite color].

"Silahkan dicoba." Kata perempuan yang bekerja di sana dengan ramah sambil memberikan kacamata yang aku tunjuk tadi.

"Apakah cocok? Kenapa anda diam saja? Sebagai kekasih seharusnya anda menilai-" katanya sambil melirik ke laki-laki itu.

"KAMI BUKAN SEPASANG KEKASIH! DIA CUMA MENEMANIKU." Yah aku langsung memotong perkataannya.

Akhirnya kacamata yang kubeli ini dibayar setengah olehku dan setengah olehnya.

Rasanya aku tidak tega meminta orang yang baru aku temui untuk memberikan kacamata minus yang harganya tidak murah. Hei! Tapi kemarin memang dia yang salah tapi ah sudahlah.

Dan dengan ini aku sedikit yakin kalau dia bukan hantu. Tapi aku sedikit penasaran...

"Etto... kenapa kemarin kau menghilang? Dan kenapa kau seperti hantu?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk pipiku.

"Hawa keberadaanku tipis." Jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas

Benar-benar laki-laki yang aneh. Ekspresi minim, bahkan hawa keberadaan juga.

"Lemparanmu kemarin kencang sekali."

"Itu IGNITE PASS. Sebenarnya kemarin aku bermain bersama salah satu temanku. Tapi saat bola mengenaimu, dia langsung pergi."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"[full name]. Kau?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

 **TBC~**

Yosh! Ini fanfic pertamaku... GAJE? Yah karena saya masih newbie :v

Judulnya aneh kan? Hahahaha... tiba-tiba kepikiran...

Ide ini muncul pas muka saya terkena bola basket :v rasanya sakit ya ternyata (YA IYALAH!)

 **REVIEW JANGAN LUPA~ MINTA KRITIK DAN SARAN JUGA YA~**


End file.
